Mighty Golem
Mighty Golem is a 2008 series aired from 2008 to 2009 on Jetix and from 2009 to today on Disney XD. It has 2 seasons. The first one aired from 2008 to 2009 and the second one from 2015 to 2016. Characters: Goley (voiced by Tom Kenny): The main protagonist. Twinster (voiced by Matt Chapman (first head) and Mike Chapman (second head)): A two headed golem. Cluck (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A chicken golem. Pluck (voiced by Jeff Bernett): Cluck's brother. He's a rooster golem. Woof (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A dog golem. Meow (voiced by Andrew Sabiston): A cat golem. Golette (voiced by Jennifer Hale): The only female golem in the series. Goley Jr. (voiced by Lainie Frasier): Goley's son. Golotto: (voiced by Charlie Adler (season 1) and Frank Weller (season 2)): The main antagonist. Episodes: Season 1: # Goley's First Job (September 8, 2008) # Stars of Light (September 15, 2008) # Getting The Check (September 22, 2008) # Goley Jr. In Love (September 29, 2008) # The Big Band Theories (October 6, 2008) # Shooting For Glory (October 13, 2008) # Made From Wool (October 20, 2008) # Cluck and Pluck's Big Business (October 27, 2008) # Nautical License (November 3, 2008) # You just got Trampled! (November 10, 2008) # Hopeful and Necessary (November 17, 2008) # Turkey Taste (November 24, 2008) # The Good Luck Charm (December 1, 2008) # Flyers, Get Your Flyers! (December 8, 2008) # Tanked Up (December 15, 2008) # A Teeny Predicament (December 22, 2008) # Nothing But Junk (December 29, 2008) # Stepping Along (January 5, 2009) # Edges of A Reflection (January 12, 2009) # Woof Makes The Score (January 19, 2009) # Break The Silence (January 26, 2009) # Molding The Project (February 2, 2009) # Rush Hours (February 9, 2009) # Sipping The Secret (February 16, 2009) # Gone Fishing (February 26, 2009) # Golette's Teacher Duty (March 1, 2009) Season 2: # A Bummer Vacation For Goley (September 4, 2015) # Tradition By Relatives (September 11, 2015) # A Better Mousetrap (September 18, 2015) # Baseball Showdown (September 25, 2015) # Fashion Fiends (October 2, 2015) # Meow and The Bees (October 9, 2015) # Act Natural (October 16, 2015) # Dumped (October 23, 2015) # An Average Student (October 30, 2015) # Seeing Is Believing (November 6, 2015) # Trending The Treasure (November 13, 2015) # Things Gone Awry (November 20, 2015) # Backup Plans (November 27, 2015) # Winched To A Hook (December 4, 2015) # Shutter Flicked (December 11, 2015) # Deceptions (December 18, 2015) # A Golem Christmas (December 25, 2015) # A Golem New Year (January 1, 2016) # Life In The Underground (January 8, 2016) # Some Perfect Odyssey (January 15, 2016) # Wrong Order (January 22, 2016) # Dial G For Golotto (January 29, 2016) # The Golem Kingdom's Anniversary (February 5, 2016) # Go-Getters For A Year (February 12, 2016) # The Royal Rumble (February 19, 2016) # The Final Episode (February 26, 2016) DVD's: 1 year after the series ended,Disney released 2 DVD's on March 1, 2017. The first one includes all episodes from season 1 and the other one includes all the episodes from season 2.